


Ties That Bind

by Gloryofroses19



Series: Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofroses19/pseuds/Gloryofroses19
Summary: While known to the public as charming and confident with a flare for the dramatic, tonight Lonny Flash is missing the usual twinkle of mirth in his eyes.
Relationships: Hint of Roxy Jones/Joe Torrance, Lonny Flash/Original Female Character(s), Lonny Flash/Reader
Series: Ties That Bind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691758
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after episode 5

The bar was darky lit with hardwood floors that made her platform sandals stick to the ground with every step she took. An old Simon and Garfunkel song was playing as she made her way over to the lone paisley clothed figure at the bar.  
“So two Jews walk into a bar” she began as she leaned up against the countertop  
“And neither of them have any money” he finished for her without even looking up from his glass of whiskey.  
“Shit you've heard it before” she teased as she pulls out the stool next to him and finally gets a good look at him. While known to the public as charming and confident with a flare for the dramatic, tonight Lonny Flash is missing the usual twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

“Why are you here Shani?”  
Normally, he would have loved to be in her company. If it was any other night, by now he would have told her how great her legs look in that suede mini skirt and how their children will be the best looking Jews since the days of Moses. But tonight, he wanted to be alone.  
“You looked like you could use a friend” she said matter of factly before telling the bartender to bring her a ginger-ale.  
With a deep sigh, Lonny finally looked up at his companion. “Let me guess, Meyer sent you to babysit me. Well I don’t need your pity, I’m fine. I know everyone thinks I’m dumb but I’m not dumb enough to listen to the racist rambles of a fucking Nazi.” he winced as he finished the sentence since try as he had, the hurt in his voice leaked out. He was an actor, his livelihood was based on faking emotion and yet in this moment he lacked that ability that won him his Tony award. He blamed her for it, angelic voice, good looks and compassion, even amongst the pity no doubt caused by Meyer telling her what that bitch Tilda said, was a deadly combination.

“I'm not pitting you and Meyer didn’t send me. I passed the bar on my way to Allen street to try to catch a cab since the Lower East Side is apparently no man’s land for cabs at 1AM and I saw you.” she said as she reached over and took the whiskey out of his hand “And like I said, you looked like you use a friend so here I am. Also as your friend I’m going to take your drink” she finished as she swapped his whiskey for her ordered ginger-ale since as much as she believed in his sobriety, she thought it was better to limit his access to the forbidden fruit.

“Ginger-ale? What am I at the kiddie Kiddish[1] at Temple Beth Israel?” Lonny commented as he moved to light a cigarette.  
She couldn’t help but laugh as she raised the cup of whiskey to her lips. But the laugh was instantly replaced by a cough as she grimaced when the alcohol touched her tongue. “God it tastes terrible, how do people drink this stuff? It feels like I swallowed lighter fluid” she blanched as she set the drink back down on the bar.  
He passed her the ginger-ale and watched as she gratefully took a sip to try and stop the burning. She had called them friends but he wondered if it was true. Being apart of the Hunt wasn’t exactly the place for building everlasting friendships. He didn’t want to think about it but that Nazi’s words came into his head and made him wonder if she was right, does anyone care about him? His parents sure didn’t, even though his mother called him constantly to try and find him a nice Jewish wife and to tell him to “put that movie shtus[2] behind him”. His Hollywood friends all but left him when they refused to support his trial at sobriety.  
“If we're friends name one thing you like about me and-” Lonny had started but before he could finish, Shani had cut him off “You make me laugh. Whether intentional or not, you always manage to make me laugh in any situation and given our line of work it’s...nice.” She hoped the sincerity in her voice came across to him. Was he an idiot? Yes. Did he drive her up the wall with his degrading and sexist comparisons of women’s bodies to food? Also yes. But she was grateful for the humor he brought to the gruesome world of the Hunt.  
“Did your mother never teach that it's very rude to cut someone off? I was gonna say, if it takes longer than five seconds then you’re lying. But ok fine Ms. Overachiever. Name another thing” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. She glanced at her watch noting that she’d give him five more minutes of ego stroking because the last thing she needed was his head getting any bigger.  
“You're loyal and kind and caring, even though you have a funny way of showing it. You have ingenuity which can be both positive and negative but when your ideas work, they work. And I could continue but I'm not looking to further inflate your ego” she ended with a teasing tone tone and a sardonic smile on her glossed lips.

But Lonny Flash, ever the glutton wasn't content with that. “Hey hey hey now, let's not stop this soul train while it's getting good” It wasn’t everyday that the brunette Jewess was offering him a compliment and for the year that he had known her, it was even rarer for him to see her so open. Like Harriet, both former spies kept their cards close to their chest, especially when it comes to their emotions. But unlike Harriet, Lonny had seen first-hand the cracks beneath the mask.

“The point is, you are a good person Lonny and people care about you. And I’m not just talking about all your adoring little fans.”  
“I can’t believe she called me an insecure actor. How could she forget my Tony award?” Lonny said before downing the glass of ginger-ale and mentally noting that it did not hit the spot the same as whiskey did.  
Watching him Shani noted that his tone had finally begun to take it's usual upbeat demeanor rather than the sour one he had been sporting minutes ago. “We're all insecure. And actors are especially insecure otherwise, you'd never want to play someone else”  
“We're all insecure huh? Even the beautiful brooding ex-Mossad agent?” “Especially her.”  
There was that crack in her mask again. He typically had seen the cracks when he took up her family’s invitation for Shabbath meals. He had first been invited to their meals shortly after the Hunt began when he ran into her with her father at the bank. Initally, he agreed to go to bother her because she told him not to come out of fear of him fucking up and telling her parents of their vigilante life. But he continued to go because her mother’s cooking was amazing and her father was right, you don't even get such good food at a khasene[3]. But if he was being brutally honest, he went back because of how warm her family was, it was nice to be around a family that wasn’t there to nag or judge but rather just be together and celebrate what the Jews saw as the holiest day of the week. It reminded him why he joined the Hunt, to let Jews continue to be Jews. The added bonus was how comfortable and open Shani was around them. Sure, they didn't know that she spent the three years working for the Israeli spy agency and was currently hunting down Nazis but she didn’t hide her emotions around them and was willing to be goofy for her niece.

“Well by the way my manager is talking, my days as an actor are done. Everyone just wants Richard fucking Dreyfuss” looking at his watch Lonny did the math and exclaimed with a sigh “Fuck, I have a meeting with him in 9 hours.”  
“Want me to come stand outside your playdate?” she asked softly while leaning her chin against the palm of her left hand.  
“You are lovely” Lonny stated with a smile as he continued to look at her while going to light another cigarette.  
“You’re staring” “So are you”  
The silence that fell around them felt comfortable, similar to the silence found during prayer when there was only room for quiet reflection.

But the trance was broken by an exclamation of “Lonny Flash!” nearby that caused the pair to turn. “Hey Lonny Flash! Big fan man! Can I get your autograph?” The speaker was a drunk blonde kid who was sporting a NYU collegiate sweater that couldn’t have been more than 18. “Don’t mean to interrupt your date man” he finished by giving Lonny a napkin to sign and Shani a wink. But before she could correct the kid, Lonny went into his superstar persona and Shani was left to watch. At least I don’t have to fix his ego, she thought as she listened to Lonny ask the kid his favorite movie and then detail the lavish lifestyle he led in Hollywood.  
Yawning and glancing at her watch, the weight of the long day she had finally hit her. How she was going to meet her mother at 8AM to go shopping was beyond her. Stifling another yawn, she noted that Lonny’s exaggerated rambling had stopped.  
Turning back toward him, she was met with him leaning toward her with an eyebrow raised “See that even he sees the sexual tension between us. Wanna blow this pop stand and try our hand at becoming the beast with two backs?”  
She stilled for a moment, not because of sexual comment since that was a given being around Lonny. “Did you just make a Shakespeare reference?” she asked astounded.  
“Of course it was, I'm cultured.” feigning a look of hurt at her doubtful stare at his intellectual grandeur, “I’ll have you know I learned it the highly revered Jane Fonda while on Match Game”  
Her astoundment turned into amusement, “You’re an idiot” she laughed as she shook her head at him.  
“God it’s so obvious” “what?” Leaning into her, Lonny let a cocky smile over take his face “You wanna to get married and have my babies and hump on the washing machine all day”  
With an eye roll and a mental confirmation of her suspicion that he was back to his old self, Shani pushed her stool back. “Alright your ego seems to be restored so it's time for you to find me a cab home”  
“I’ll have you know I am feeling a little emasculated right now” Lonny began as he put the money on the counter. “But I don’t really mind it” he finished as he grabbed his leather jacket and he followed Shani out the bar door into the summer night.

Notes:  
[1] Kiddish means "sanctification," and in this context it refers to the celebratory meal after synagogue  
[2]Shtus is Yiddish for nonsense  
[3] Khasene is Yiddish for wedding  
A couple of quotes are borrowed/inspired by The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel  
Feedback is always appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing she asked, “Did Lonny pay you to hit on me for him?” Even when he wasn't here, he still managed to make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Episode 6 (Ruth 1:16)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and commented!

The chuppah[1] was nice Jonah supposed as he surveyed the crowded dinner hall. Looking at the sheet of paper in his hands, Jonah continued to attempt to memorize the birkat kohanim [2]. Meyer obviously was punishing him for something by making him do this, Jonah thought miserably.  
“It's pronounced veechuneka” Looking up Jonah's eyes met the green eyes of Shani’s. “Well not all of us are fluent in Hebrew like you”  
Putting her hands up in defense, “I'm just lucky my yeshiva [3] education stressed Hebrew and I'm not here to judge, I'm trying to help. Plus you're not looking like you're having much fun.” She understood his frazzled nerves, public speaking wasn't her forte and she couldn't imagine having to do it in a language she wasn't fluent in.  
“It's hard to have fun when you're about to make a fool of yourself” Jonah cried  
“You're not gonna make a fool of yourself, relax. You're blessing them, people don't look a gift horse in the mouth” she said as she leaned against the wall next to him. 

“You don't have to babysit me you know”  
“I'm not babysitting you, I'm trying to hide from Mrs. Klein. She keeps throwing me at boys”  
“Lonny told me that might happen. I was supposed to stop you from talking to any bubbys or guys.” Jonah was actually paraphrasing. What Lonny actually said when he pulled him aside at Mindy and Murray’s was “Jonah, since I can’t be at the wedding, you gotta be a bro and make sure none of those gefilte fish making bubbys [4] introduce her to any circumcised putz[5] because there's only one Heeb who's gonna mazal her tov'' while gesturing to his junk.  
Snorting Shani rolled eyes, “Of course he did” 

“What sons of Israel not your thing?” Jonah was genuinely interested in her response. Not only because he's had a schoolboy crush on her since his early teens but because she was one of the most deeply Jewish people he knew and he couldn't imagine her being with someone who didn't share the Jewish culture.  
“No they are, but that's kind of the problem” With a sigh, she turned to Jonah and explained “Don't get me wrong, I want to get married but there's so much pressure. And I get it, our parent generation was raised before feminism and it is our duty to replace all the six million lives that were lost. But I'm 25 years old[6], I don't want to settle and be stuck as a housewife to a man I tolerate to just fulfill that duty. Plus I want someone who accepts me and it's kinda hard to find someone when you have to hide your alter ego.” 

“Well it sounds like marrying Lonny would save you a lot of trouble then” Jonah hadn't meant to say that aloud. Her comment had reminded him of something Lonny had said to him on his first day with the Hunters.  
“You got a thing for her?” Lonny had caught him staring at Shani as she helped Murray load his equipment into the car. “What? No! I was just wondering...if I should help her!” “Don't worry little dude, it's a Jewish rite of passage like a Bris but your dick’s cut and the party's over. So time for reality; She doesn't know it yet but she's gonna be Mrs. Lonny Flash one day, no hard feelings though” 

Laughing she asked, “Did Lonny pay you to hit on me for him?” Even when he wasn't here, he still managed to make her smile. He really is something else she thought as her attention was drawn to the bandstand.  
“Fuck, I need a drink” Jonah muttered as he followed her line of vision.  
Turning back to him, “Don't worry Jonah, you got this.” Shani squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him.  
Watching him go to the bar, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous for him. Returning to her table, she smiled at her parents as she sat down. 

She had to give it to Jonah, he really turned his speech around. Her second-hand embarrassment died down once he realized that the birkat kohanim wasn't working out, she mused as she went to the bar to get her parents drinks.  
Having escaped the thrush of dancing, Jonah joined the brunette at the bar.  
“The Horah really takes a lot of you” Jonah panted as he attempted to catch his breath.  
“Well you can take a break at my table, my parents want to meet you anyway” Shani said as she grabbed the drinks and led him to her table. Not given much of a choice, Jonah followed the floral clad woman to a table holding a middle aged couple.  
“Jonah Heidelbaum, meet my parents Chaim and Shelley Weiss.”  
“It's very nice to meet you Jonah, Shani speaks so highly of you. We're very sorry to hear about your grandmother” Shelley Weiss spoke with a light European accent that Jonah couldn’t quite place. But what he did know was where Shani got her looks from and if her mother was any indication, Shani would continue to look good at any age. Shani looked like a younger version of Shelley with limited variation, they shared the same dark brunette hair, fair skin, light eyes and cheekbone structure.  
''If you ever need anything, a place to stay or meal, whether Shabbat or week day, my Shelly makes the best food. Out of all my wives, this one is my favorite” Known for his humor and creative accounting skills, Chaim Weiss was a broad set man with salt and pepper hair and matching mustache outlining his red complexion acquired from copious hours planting in his garden.

Jonah thanked them and reflected that what he had heard was correct, Shani’s parents were known for never turning a guest down and he can now see where Shani’s kindness came from. Sure the other Hunters were nice to him, well most of them were, but Shani was different. Closest in age to him with a difference of 5 years, she looked out for him without babying him or making it feel like an obligation. It was hard to believe that she had been recruited to join Mossad when she was 17 years old. She had told Jonah that she spent her three years with the Israeli spy agency as a data analyst but he found it hard to believe that the Mossad would recruit a high school American girl just to stick her behind a desk. 

Shani watched with tentative silence as Jonah spoke with her parents. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jonah, she did but he tended to talk without thinking and that didn't quell her fear of him slipping their secret. She often wondered what they'd think, like most of other children of survivors, the Holocaust was a touchy subject in their house. Both of her parents had survived the Camps but their reactions were different. Like their opposite personalities, Chaim, ever the stubborn loud class clown, always talked about his experience while Shelley, the smart compassionate introvert, never spoke of it unless with her friends. Shani assumed if her parents knew of her Nazi killing life they'd be sad for the blood that she's willingly put on her hands and scared because the last thing they’d ever wish for their children is to meet a Nazi. She also imagined there would be some pride on her father’s part, Chaim often said how he wished he could have joined the Jewish Partisans and killed Nazis during the war. She supposed his heroic desires are what turned her onto this path, growing up on stories of the Partisans and Haganah[7] and being instilled with a strong Jewish identity was the reason she agreed to join Mossad and eventually the Hunt. 

Lonny checked his watch as he walked up the hall steps noting that there was plenty of time left at the wedding to bring the joy of Lonny Flash to his Jewish fans. Lonny surveyed the hall while congratulating any Jew who was lucky enough to come in contact with him. His better judgment told him to find Meyer and tell him about the end of the world circle jerk the Nazis were planning however, not known for his better judgment, Lonny made his way over to the Weiss table. 

“Chaim, Shelley you both look lovely. Mazal tov and im yirtzeh Hashem by you” Always one to make an entrance, Shani couldn't help but smirk as Lonny pulled up a chair between her and her mother.  
Leaning over to Shani, Jonah asked what Lonny had said. “He said ‘im yirtzeh Hashem’ which means God willing and within this context, he's basically saying that God willing they'll have the next simcha [8].” 

“Mazal tov Lonny, im yirtzeh Hashem by you. We only want to hear good things.” Shelley responded with a smile.  
“Well there will be when your beautiful daughter agrees to marry.” Lonny finished with a dramatic flourish. 

Shelley couldn't help but smile at Lonny's comments. She knew he had his positive traits and that he worshiped the ground her daughter walked on but she wasn't exactly excited by the prospect of a son-in-law whose last public appearance included drunkenly driving a golf cart into Kris Kristofferson’s pool with two supermodels in tow. But she did wonder what Shani thought, Shelley knew her youngest child kept her heart protected but she prided herself on knowing her children and that smile Shani was giving him held a secret of softness for the actor. 

Without dignifying his comment with a response, Shani watched with a small smile as Lonny talked to her father. She knew her father liked Lonny, even though as he put it, “the elevator don’t go to the top floor”, because Lonny had two traits her father valued most: he knew Israeli politics and he laughed at his jokes. 

Jonah watched Shani and Lonny. Harriet had told him that relationships are a weak spot, something to be exploited, and yet there was no denying that the two of them had more than a work relationship. He didn’t know it for sure but he would wager that the gruesome world of the Hunt was easier for the both of them because they had each other, whether they wanted to admit the depth of their connection or not. He had seen it with Murray and Mindy, there was a strength about being around someone who believed in the good in you even admits the darkest setting. And he could see it between Shani and Lonny, even as she now told him how much of a suck up he was to her parents.  
“That’s not the only thing I’m good at sucking” Lonny whispered to her suggestively while putting his arm behind her chair.  
“You’re ridiculous” Shani admonished as she lightly smacked his chest. Neither Shani nor Lonny acknowledged Jonah as he left to get food as Lonny caught her hand and continued to proclaim to her parents the lavish wedding they’d have, full of a cast of Hollywood’s best and brightest. 

Shani was the first one to notice Meyer and Joe talking in the corner with Jonah during a lull of her and Lonny's bickering. Drawing Lonny's attention, they gave her parents a flimsy excuse before making their way over.  
“Lonny how long have you been here?” Meyer questioned noting that he had not come through the front door.  
“What can I say? The fans love me, it’s hard to turn down a pretty fan asking for an autograph” Lonny stated as he signaled to Shani’s presence beside him.  
Meyer ignored his comment and pressed on, “yeah yeah, did you learn anything from the book?”  
“Yeah. It’s some ‘Are You There, God? It’s Me, Adolf’ shit. It’s like an instruction manual. They’re starting a war Meyer. They're trying to...I think they’re trying to create a Fourth Reich” 

Shani couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t shocked about the Nazi plot, she had always assumed the Aryan assholes never stopped plotting world domination, what she found shocking was Lonny, How he had managed to come to this wedding and flirt with her and charm her parents, amongst confirmation of the coming of second Holocaust was truly bewildering. If she was being truly honest with herself, she was also bewildered by her own actions. Why she allowed herself to get caught up in the enjoyment of his company was something she didn’t have the time to unpack as Joe threatened Harriet with his knife. 

“Harriet, remind me to give you a detailed list of what not to buy me as a wedding gift” Lonny joked as he and the rest of the Hunters looked down at the Nazi in Harriet’s trunk.  
“What? A dead body isn’t going to be your number one registry gift?” Shani sarcastically retorted looking up at Lonny with an eyebrow raised.  
Leaning into her, Lonny gave her his most confident smile, “You tell me since it’s gonna be yours as well as mine” Shani gave him a genuine smile back, she could acknowledge that she walked right into that one.  
“You’re staring again” Shani uttered, unsure if her true intention was to break their reverie. But before Lonny could come up with a retort, Meyer gave orders which sent the boys on their way to chase down Joe’s lead. 

However, unbeknownst to the rest of the Hunters, before leaving Lonny caught Shani’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Neither of them knew if Lonny had done it for Shani or himself, but it didn’t really matter. The act brought comfort to them both, as if it was a promise to continue when they saw each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Chuppah is a canopy that Jewish customs has the couple stands under during the wedding ceremony  
> [2] Birkat Kohanim is translated from Hebrew as ‘priestly blessing’ and it refers to the blessing said by the descendants of the Jewish priests (i.e. Kohanim)  
> [3] Yeshiva is a Orthodox Jewish school  
> [4] Bubby is Yiddish for grandmother  
> [5] Putz is Yiddish for a stupid person  
> [6] For reference, Lonny is 35 years old instead of 42 as canon (episode 9) suggest  
> [7] The Haganah was a Jewish paramilitary organization which operated in Israel during 1920-1948 (at the time called Palestine) when it was under British Mandate. They eventually started to sabotage the British as they refused to allow Jewish immigration at the end of WWII. The Haganah became the official state army in 1948 when they declared their independence.  
> [8] Simcha is Hebrew for celebration 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an actor Lonny was willing to commit to a role and he had spent many nights preparing for this specific role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Episode 7 (Shalom, Motherf***er) and beginning of Episode 8 (The Jewish Question)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented!

Adjusting the glasses and cheetah print scarf on her head, Shani maintained a side glance on the Nazi as he waited on the downtown train platform. She was beginning to sweat in her denim jacket as she stood against a platform post pretending to read ‘Interview With a Vampire’ by Anne Rice. Biting her lip, she hoped she looked at least half better than Lonny, Jonah and Murray as they attempted to be inconspicuous but either way she felt they were fucked. She wanted to believe that her sweat was due to the blooming summer heat but she knew it was out of fear for the possibility of the catastrophe they could fail to prevent. On the surface she looked calm, Jonah had even commented on it, but on the inside was a nervous wreck. She attempted to take selfish solace in the fact that her entire family had left this morning to Florida putting them far away from the initial outbreak of the contagion. But the solace didn't cover the guilt of the pain her death would cause her family. 

Her pessimistic musings were cut short with the rumble of the incoming downtown 4 train. Stepping onto the train, she joined Lonny to watch the Nazi through the train door as he sat in the adjacent car. But she had to give Lonny credit, he noticed the Nazi getting off the train before she did and was quick enough to grab her hand and pull her off just before the doors closed. 

Mentally praising herself on having the foresight to change into a sensible pair of loafers, Shani attempted to match pace with Lonny’s longer strides. Shani tied her denim jacket around her waist and stuffed her book, glasses and scarf into her leather crossbody bag as the pair followed the Nazi upstairs. Shani nearly knocked Lonny’s head into the platform pole as she pushed him against the convenience stand’s side wall.  
“What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?” Lonny didn't mind in the slightest the way Shani was pressing herself against him but he didn’t really see how this was the moment to throw herself at him.  
“Keep your voice down and act normal” she reprimanded him while she used the store’s mirror to watch the Nazi as he waited on the uptown 7 platform. “Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable so they tend to look away which is beneficial just in case he noticed you since you’re a notable figure”  
Lonny didn’t need to be told twice, his hands came around Shani’s waist pulling her further into him as one hand came to rest on her hip and the other on her ass.  
Bracing her hands against his chest, Shani let out a deep sigh as she ignored his wandering hands and continued to watch the Aryan’s reflection.  
“Did they teach you this in spy school?” Lonny asked as he squeezed her ass. As an actor Lonny was willing to commit to a role and he had spent many nights preparing for this specific role.  
“Yes, they did.” She mentally cursed herself as she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks by their close proximity and found it easier to talk about objective things. “They also taught you to wear clothes that are easily changeable when surveilling someone hence my outfit change.” Shani didn’t dare look Lonny in the eye, instead she busied herself with playing with the buttons of his shirt keeping her fingers from getting close to his exposed chest. 

Watching her, Lonny took her avoidant eye contact as a sign of fear. He had seen her bite her lip earlier which he knew was a sign of nerves for her from their various other missions. Taking the hand off her waist, Lonny moved it to cup her cheek and draw her eyes to his. “Hey, I know this shit seems bad but we’re fucking Jewuper heros, we got this.” Lonny knew comfort wasn’t one of his prevailing positive traits but he had hoped to bring her some semblance of comfort like she had always done for him.  
Leaning her cheek into his palm, she smiled at him. How he managed to tell her nerves were getting to her was beyond her, she thought she hid them well. He really was full of surprises, she thought as she looked at him, enjoying the feeling of the cool metal of his rings against her burning cheek. Speaking of surprises, she suddenly felt something pressing into her thigh. “Please tell me that is your gun”  
“Well it certainly shoots live ammo” And just like that he ruined the moment, Shani thought, rolling her eyes at him. 

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable right?” “What? Yeah, I just said-”  
Lonny had learned from his time in Hollywood that if you see something you want, you shouldn’t be afraid to go out and get it because the opportunities don’t always come. And the opportunity of being pressed up against the woman of his dreams certainly was far and few so before Shani had a chance to yell at him, he leaned in and kissed her.  
The shock of the kiss made her lips cold and hard but then they melted against his. The kiss was surprisingly gentle as Lonny moved his hand to tangle in her straightened hair. Then as he pulled her impossibly closer, the kiss changed, becoming harder, rougher, parting her lips with a purpose. 

The two of them broke apart and stared at each other as they attempted to catch their breath. Both of them were shocked that Shani hadn’t killed Lonny the second the kiss began. But neither of them had time to discuss it as a commotion drew their attention. “Shit!” Shani exclaimed as she went after the Nazi attempting to get away.  
“What the fuck” Lonny muttered to himself in shock as he was left to chase the both of them. 

This night was turning into a massive shit-show, Shani thought as she weaved her way through the Grand Central’s Main Concourse. Shani didn’t even stop as Lonny moved past a fan telling him how being Lonny Flash wasn’t “all it was cracked up to be”, which Shani felt was the understatement of the year. Jogging following losing sight of the Nazi turning the corner, the pair stopped and looked at each other as they realized they had come to a fork in the station.  
“Fuck! Which way did he go?”  
“We split up. You go left, I’ll go right. If neither of us find him in ten minutes then we call Meyer’s house and leave a message for the other.”  
Lonny agreed to Shani’s plan but he made a mental note to inform her at a later time how horror movie logic dictates that splitting up was a bad idea. But as he began to go left, he turned around and called out her name.  
“What?” Shani asked while turning around. Lonny took a moment to take in her appearance of disheveled hair, and flushed cheeks, “Just be careful, okay?” “You too” she uttered before the pair broke their gaze and went their separate ways. 

Biting her lip nervously, Shani hurried her pace down the station hallway looking for any sign of the Nazi. “Fuck!” the hallway did not hold the Nazi, instead it held a dead end with a broken elevator shaft. Quickly turning around, the Jewess circled back to where she and Lonny split up when the lights went down.  
“Double fuck!” she screamed as she jogged down the direction Lonny had gone while trying to avoid the rush of people. As she came down a set of stairs, an exclamation of “Fuck a duck” from a familiar voice drew her attention to a figure on the ground. 

Moving closer, Shani dropped to her knees beside Lonny, “I told you to be careful!” she admonished as she moved her hands against him to assess his body for injuries and pulled back as she came across a wound on his left side.  
“Well that’s a little hard when the Aryan fucker is stabbing me in the dark!” Lonny screamed as he moved to sit up.  
Pulling her silk scarf out of her bag, “We need to get out of here, I can’t see how deep the wound is. Do you think you could walk?” Shani questioned as she pressed the silk into his wound.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Putting her right arm under his left arm, Shani made sure to keep her left holding the scarf to the wound as she helped him stand and move toward the exit. 

The pandemonium below was a far cry from the mass rioting that was happening above ground. Leaving Lonny leaning against a darkened light pole, Shani held out of her hand as she tried to flag down a taxi. “Do you really think a taxi will stop in this chaos?” But just as the words left his mouth, a taxi stopped for the woman. Giving him a satisfied smile Shani helped him into the cab before giving the cabbie Meyer’s address. 

Turning on the cab’s inside light, Shani turned to get a better look at Lonny’s side “Ok, it’s deep but he missed any organs” moving in closer she further examined it “So with stitches you should be fi...HEY!” but her explanation was interrupted by the cabbie turning the light off.  
“Hey you crazy lady! Do not turn on my light! I'll kick you out!”  
“I will pay you DOUBLE to shut the fuck up, leave the light on and just fucking DRIVE” Shani screamed back at him. She was at her wits end and the cabbie was destroying her last nerve. Her statement of tonight being a shit-show was understatement, losing the Nazi, Lonny getting stabbed, mass rioting and losing two of their friends was probably more attuned to all hell breaking lose.  
The cab made a short stop at the red light sending Shani and Lonny jerking forward. Turning in his seat, the cabbie had planned to use the red light to scream at the woman in his back seat but he stopped when he noticed the man. “Hey! You're Lonny Flash! I loved Bullets on Mars”  
“Oh yeah? I can retire happy knowing that you and a FUCKING NAZI liked my work!” Lonny finished by groaning and clutching his side. Lonny leaned his head against the seat’s headrest thinking about how he ended up here, why he let Ruth talk him into this vigilante bullshit was beyond him.  
“Will you just fucking drive?” Shani seethed as she continued to hold pressure on Lonny's side.  
“Yeah, yeah but you better not get blood on my seats.”  
She didn't even feel the need to justify the asshole cabbie with a response, instead looking over Lonny’s wound, biting her lip while noting how the bleeding hadn't slowed down. 

Lonny could count on his hand how many times he’s seen her this genuinely angry. She was usually in a state of annoyance and not anger around him and their nefarious enemies. The curious part of him wondered if it was because she was worried for his life. He trusted her when she said it wasn't fatal, he felt overall fine, just a little dizzy and if he moved a certain way then his left side hurt. So knew he wasn’t dying but he wanted to know, nobody ever said Lonny Flash wasn’t an attention whore. “I’m dying, aren't I?”  
“You're not dying!” Shani applied more pressure causing him to cry out as she continued “I told you it didn't cut anything vital. Besides, you can't die, you now owe me a new scarf. It's French silk by the way.”  
Bringing his right hand to cup her cheek, he asked “Well would you kiss it better?”  
Looking him in the eye, Shani gave him a dead paned expression, “I already kissed you today”  
“That doesn’t sound like a no” he quipped as he let his thumb brush across her cheekbone marveling at how even with the limited lighting from the chaos beyond the cab doors, she still was beautiful.  
For a second time tonight, the cold metal of his rings brought comfort to her warming cheeks, “ I thought you were dying anyway”  
“Not when I’ve got your kisses to live for” Lonny confessed, causing the pair to share a smile. Shani supposed that his flirting was a good sign that he was in fact okay. Her assessment of his injuries was based on limited medical knowledge from a Mossad crash course but she didn't think Lonny needed to know that.  
The silence enveloped them like an old sweater full of a comforting history. Their shared kiss was still prevalent on both of their minds bringing more questions than answers.  
“Speaking of your kiss-” but Lonny's question was left unfinished as with a final jerking stop, the cab pulled up to Meyer’s. Shani couldn't have been more thankful for the cabbie's abrasive attitude asking for his payment than in that moment. 

After leaving Lonny in Harriet’s expert care, and excusing herself to wash the blood off her hands, Shani joined the rest of the present Hunters and an FBI agent to discuss what had transpired. After Meyer calmed down Harriet’s suspicion of the FBI agent, the conversation turned to Jonah and Murray’s whereabouts.  
“Well we would bloody well know if you two hadn't bloody lost them” Harriet scolded as she finished stitching up Lonny's side. “And to put a cherry on this shit pie you lost the fucking Nazi”  
“Hey, at least we weren't the ones who got our asses stuck on a train to Brooklyn. And Murray ain't winning no New York Marathon anytime soon.”  
“Lonny is right, if it wasn't for his quick thinking we would have been stuck on that train as well” Shani defended as she smacked Lonny’s hand away from touching his stitches.  
“Very well and good that did considering you two still lost the fucking Nazi” Harriet further reprimanded.  
“I got fucking shived by the bastard! And I'm fine too, I can feel the concern.” 

The noise of footsteps coming their way following a door closure, drew everyone’s attention away from the discussion and instead toward pulling their guns.  
However, the tension was broken as Jonah stepped into the room causing all the guns to be lowered.  
The relief of seeing Jonah okay became replaced with dread as he began to speak to Mindy, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry”  
As Meyer moved to hug Mindy, the implication of Jonah’s words became a harsh reality as Mindy’s sobs began to fill the room.  
The Hunters were notably not an emotional bunch and therefore, they each looked away from the scene to allow both Mindy the privacy of her grief and for their own.  
But even amidst the privacy, two hands found each other. Neither of them were aware of who’s hand reached out first but the only thing that mattered was the purpose. As the cold reality ran through their bodies, the warm comfort of the other’s hand reminded them that they weren’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew that something had changed between her and Lonny, she was kidding herself if she thought she could continue the self denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Episode 8 (The Jewish Question)

“Today, we too are in total darkness because Murray was our light.” Began Rabbi Steckler, “It’s no secret that in the shadow of the Shoah [1] , Murray turned away from God, as he asked ‘How can God exist?’ The irony is that the answer to the question is Murray. A man like this is the greatest evidence of Hashem [2]. Not the burning bush, not the great leviathan but a man who ushered others to safety during that subway accident last night.”

Curling her hands into fists, Shani allowed her painted nails to dig into her palms as tears began to swell in her waterline. When she had finally come home last night, it was past midnight and the weight of the day kept her up well into the night. The emptiness of her home, coupled with guilt and grief didn’t allow her reprieve, even when she managed to fall asleep.  
Suddenly, a hand reached out and covered Shani’s, causing her hand to uncurl and their fingers to interlock. 

Rabbi Steckler continued, “A man who came to my office last year, unbeknownst to Mindy, and as a final gift to his faithful wise, said ‘Rabbi when she’s finally succeeded in nagging me to death, I want the service in a shul [3]. I want a Jewish ceremony not because I believe in Him but because I believe in her.’ Now, forever, let us believe in Murray because we have known Murray, we will forever know the light.”

Squeezing his hand, Shani hoped that Lonny understood her gratitude. She wanted to believe that she relied on his comfort because her family, namely her mother, couldn’t be here at the funeral. But watching Mindy walk up to Murray’s casket, seeing their final commitment to each other, she knew that it was a lie. Everyone knew that something had changed between her and Lonny, she was kidding herself if she thought she could continue the self denial. 

After the Hunters regrouped at the end of the funeral, they made their way over to the Markowitz apartment for shiva [4].  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Shani asked as she placed her hand on Jonah’s arm attempting to draw his attention to her.  
“Sometimes I think, is this worth it?” Jonah questioned as he continued to look at the child’s art on the wall.  
“Sometimes I think, no.” Jonah looked at her startled, so she continued “What we do isn’t normal, we shouldn’t have to do this but you know it’s going to be okay”  
“Is it?” Jonah wanted to believe her but Murray had died and it was all his fault.  
“Yes” “How do you know?” “Because we are a nation of believers. Because we choose to believe that we were put here for a purpose greater than ourselves.”  
“Even if that means dying for it?”  
“‘Blessed be the heart that has the strength to stop beating for honor’s sake.’” Shani quoted looking at the picture on the wall.  
“Who said that?” “Chanah Senesh.” “Who?”  
“We really need to work on your Jewish history.”Shani looked at him with a mix of shock and disappointment “Channah Senesh was a Hungarian born poet living in Palestine before the War. She was arrested by the Nazis after parachuting into Yugoslavia to assist in the rescue of Hungarian Jews on their way to Auschwitz. The Nazis imprisoned and tortured her but she refused to give up any information, even when they threatened to kill her mother. The quote is from the last poem[5] she wrote before her execution, she knew she was going to die but she also knew her sacrifice was for something greater.``  
Observing the mourners around him, Jonah muttered “‘Pity the nation that is in need of great heroes [6]’”  
Shani understood Jonah’s feeling of helplessness, losing Murray had made it feel like they were playing a losing battle. But she did believe that as Jews they had a responsibility of Tikkun Olam, to make the world better not only for themselves but for society at large. 

Smearing cream cheese on his bagel, Lonny’s eyes unconsciously found Shani who was never far from his mind. Murray dying had distracted them both from their kiss but as the rabbi’s words of “he believes in her” came into his mind as he watched her. He did believe in her, she was smart as well as beautiful and didn’t put up with his shit in a way that was different from anyone else around him. Thinking of their interlocked hands and her continuous presence around him, a spark of hope burned in his chest. Dr. Rosenstein had told him he had become complacent in his life and career since giving up the drugs, booze and girls but Shani was a real gamble, did he deserve her?  
“Enjoying the view?”  
Lonny dropped his bagel with a start as Harriet joined him, “Fuck, someone needs to put bells on you.”  
Ignoring him, Harriet continued following his line of vision “You two seem to have gotten very close”.  
Lonny continued to look at Shani, “You know the last thing Murray said to me was to take care of her. It was in Grand Central before we split up survelling that fucking Aryan cunt. He said to me ‘Lonny, look after her. She’s like my Mindelah, always taking care of everyone but never herself’.”  
Harriet hadn’t anticipated Lonny’s admission, she had expected a cocky retort about his sexual prowess and natural charm. “So you think you two are like Murray and Mindy?”  
Realizing the implication of his words, Lonny turned to Harriet stuttering “No, I was just thinking about who's gonna take care of Mindy now.”  
Deciding to humor his defensive cover, “I suppose her children.” But like the true idiot he was, Lonny visibly relaxed thinking Harriet had forgotten his admission. “But come now Lonny, you and I both know this isn't about Mindy.”  
With an exacerbated tone Lonny stated, "If I wanted to be psychoanalyzed I’d go see my therapist.” and finished by putting lox on top of his bagel and stalking off. 

Harriet couldn't help but smirk at Lonny’s behavior as she left to see if Patricia had more information for her. She always felt that he was an overgrown child and how Shani fell for him was a mystery to her. But his comparison to Mindy and Murray wasn't that far off. Sure, Shani’s intelligence couldn't make up for Lonny’s lacking ability which disadvantaged them to Mindy and Murray’s but both relationships shared a deep connection.  
Harriet recalled once commenting to Shani about her seeking out of Lonny after they hunted a SS officer early on in their Hunting career. Looking at her, Shani responded with utmost sincerity, “I'd think you would appreciate how nice it is being able to be yourself around someone”. Harriet actually could not, she had worn so many masks in her lifetime that it was impossible to know who the true person underneath was. There was an assumption that Harriet and Shani were similar due to their spy backgrounds but Shani was softer. Harriet firmly believed that relationships were a weakness but she knew Shani saw them as a strength. Hell, Shani even left Mossad because she missed her family and wanted to be around for her niece’s birth. Yes, Shani put on a strong façade but she was willing to let those close to her into her heart, something Harriet was unwilling to do. 

Settling in for what he knew was going to be a boring conversation, Lonny made himself comfortable by stretching out and putting his feet on Shani’s lap who sat to his right at the conference table at Meyer's. With a glare and a smack to his leg, Shani pushed Lonny’s feet off her lap as she listened to Harriet outline the pathogen’s capabilities.  
“Wait the subway. The blast. It pulled all available cops from nearby stations to midtown Manhattan, leaving open the bridges.” Began Jonah.  
“So what?” Joe questioned as everyone looked over to Jonah staring at the map.  
Following what she assumed was Jonah’s logic, Shani spoke “So what if last night was a distraction to get the pathogen into the city? There aren’t any factories in Manhattan, therefore, they had to bring it in somehow.”  
“Yeah but the city was shut down.” countered Agent Morris “They closed the bridges and tunnels.”  
“Yeah but what about the ports?” Jonah’s question had made a good point. 

Agent Morris stood up, “Ok, I’m going to head down to the Port and see what information I can gather from there.”  
Shani stood up as well, “If they’re producing large quantities of this poison in America, there has to be a paper trail of the chemicals. I have a Mossad contact who could help.”  
“Where are you headed? I can give you a ride.” Deciding to save herself the cab fare, Shani took Agent Morris’ offer. 

“So, how long have you and Lonny Flash been together?” Agent Morris asked to make small talk with the woman in her passenger seat.  
Laughing, Shani set the FBI agent straight, “We’re not together”  
“Oh, I just thought...I saw you two holding hands and…” Millie let her sentence drift off.  
“It’s complicated,” Shani responded thinking of their kiss while turning toward the FBI agent.  
Millie’s experience at the FBI taught her to read body language and word choices, and Shani’s response was interesting as well as telling. Shani didn’t deny that there were feelings between them nor did she convey a closed off body posture.  
So she decided to push, “When is it not? No one writes songs about the ones that come easy. ”  
Pushing her sunglasses a top her head, Shani explained “Have you ever met someone and just feel like they see you? Like they really know you and just accept you?”  
Without meaning to, Shani’s words made Millie think of Maria “Yeah, I do”  
“Well that’s what happened with us. We all put on a show, Lonny more than others, but somehow we were able to see beneath that and appreciate that person. My time at the Mossad makes it hard for me to open up since I constantly have to pretend like it didn’t happen but with Lonny, I don’t.”  
Realizing who she had admitted that to, Shani quickly added “Plus nothing quite bonds you to like murder and shared trauma.”  
Admitting to being an accomplice in murder was a horrible cover, Shani thought as she brought her sunglasses back down to her face. Mentally cursing herself for opening up to someone who could not only arrest her but also use this information as leverage was not her shining moment. Sleep deprivation, grief, being a general idiot were currently Shani's top three reasons why she made such admissions of guilt. Or maybe Lonny was starting to rub off on her, she began to muse. 

“What’s stopping you?”  
Sighing, Shani decided she had already bought herself a ticket to Rikers Island, she might as well stamp it, “Who I am, who he is, what we do, what we each want. Take your pick.”  
Millie wanted to dislike the Hunters, other than Jonah, they all seemed like a bunch of assholes but there was something about Shani’s brutal honesty that made Millie like her.  
“Well do you know what he wants?” “Well, I mean...no”  
“Well then ask him because in my experience, when you find someone who gets you, you don't let them go. Otherwise you'll only regret it.”  
The sadness in Millie’s voice made Shani look out the window to give her privacy. But Shani couldn’t help but wonder who broke her heart. 

“Hey Shani, wait up!” Hearing her name being called, Shani turned around to find Lonny coming up to her in Meyer’s foyer.  
Lonny leaned in as if to tell her secret, “I'm doing what is very unheard of in this and show business, it’s called a very nice thing.”  
Despite the late hour and the long day, Shani found herself smirking as she waited with an eyebrow raised as to what Lonny had in store for her.  
Producing a white square box from behind his back, Lonny handed her the box.  
“If this is a framed photo of you, it at least better be signed” Shani joked before she noticed that the words ‘Bergdof Goodman’ were written in elegant script across the box.  
“Lonny…” Shani started in disbelief as she opened the box to reveal a blue and white paisley print head scarf.  
“And before you ask, yes it’s real French silk.”  
“Lonny, I was joking!” Shani couldn’t believe him, this must have cost him a small fortune. Plus she didn’t even know when he had the time to buy it, considering he was stabbed last night and they spent today going from Murray’s funeral to tracking down Schilder Corp leads.  
Seemingly not hearing what she said, Lonny continued “I know I ruined your cheetah print one and I thought about getting a similar cheetah print one. But then I saw this one, remembered that I look great in blue and paisley so I got it to remind you of your favorite actor; yours truly.”  
Hugging the box to her chest and deciding that arguing with him would be pointless, Shani instead leaned forward and kissed Lonny on the cheek. Pulling back she smiled at him and murmured a “thank you”, leaving Lonny speechless as he watched her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Shoah is Hebrew for the Holocaust  
> [2] Hashem refers to God  
> [3] Shul refers to synagogue  
> [4] Shiva refers to the week-long mourning period done by the first degree relatives (i.e. parents, siblings and spouse). It is known as “sitting shiva” because the mourners sit at home and friends and family come to make a “shiva call” where they give their condolences and provide comfort.  
> [5] The poem is called Ashrei Hagafrur (Blessed is the Match)  
> [6] The quote is by Bertolt Brecht 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonny laughed at her before leaning in, “Come on, I know your wet dream is being married to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Episode 9 (The Great Ole Nazi Cookout of '77)
> 
> Thank to everyone who has read, liked and commented!

Leaning back in her chair, Shani stretched taking a break from the files she had been looking over. Her Mossad contact had come through with information about the chemical imports, however, the Nazi bastards were smart, leaving her to look over three boxes of files to try to connect to them.   
“I’m going to make a coffee, anyone want anything else? Other than this hot body, of course”   
Receiving cold stares from Shani and Roxy, “All right, your loss ladies. But I’ll give you the pleasure of watching my sweet ass leave the room.” Lonny finished with a wink and sauntered out of the room.   
Smirking as she shook her head at his antics, Shani was met with an expectant look from Roxy.   
“What?”   
“What” Roxy mimicked “I leave for a week and you fall for Lonny fucking Flash?”   
Having not had the time to fully unpack her feelings, Shani attempted to avoid the question by faking offense “Since when is a smirk an implication of feelings for someone?”  
“Oh your little smirk isn’t, but did you or did you not kiss his cheek late last night?” Roxy hadn’t meant to spy on them but the two Jews just stood in Meyer’s lobby for all to see.   
“I was thanking him. He bought me a new scarf after ruining mine by being an idiot and getting stabbed.” Shani cringed at how defensive she sounded, she knew Roxy was giving her shit because she cared.  
“You gonna thank him by fucking him too? Cause that look you shared wasn’t innocent.”   
“Oh, like you can talk. I see you and Joe.” Shani countered.   
Instead of getting upset at Shani for calling her out, Roxy laughed because she knew Shani meant every word in a playful sense.  
Opening her mouth to reply, Roxy’s response was cut off by the sound of an approaching pair of footsteps.   
“Here” handing her a mug with no further explanation, Shani found that Lonny had made her a cup of tea knowing how she detested coffee and they had a long night ahead of them. Thanking him while sending him a smile, Shani ignored Roxy’s look of vindication and returned to her files. 

A box and two hours later, Shani made her way up to the Ark to see if the others had any progress in finding information about Biff Simpson. Considering the room was in an even bigger state of disarray than it was an hour ago when Agent Morris started them on this search, things weren’t looking good.   
“So, no luck I gather?”   
Shani put her hands up in defense as she walked further into the room as she received a round of glares from the room's inhabitants. Allowing Harriet a break, Shani took her place looking over German army medical records.   
Agent Morris’ exacerbated exclamation of “fuck” had broken the silence that over took the room and caused Shani to drop the ring she had been twisting on her finger onto the table.   
Picking the citrine stone ring up, Lonny held it out and began to say to her in Hebrew, “Harei at m'kudeshet [1]...”   
Cutting him off with a smack to his arm, Shani grabbed her ring out of his hand and scolded him “That isn’t a joke! I’ve heard summer camp stories of kids fucking around and needing to get divorced.”  
Lonny laughed at her before leaning in, “Come on, I know your wet dream is being married to me.”  
Shani smiled at him “No, you’re right. But you know what my biggest dream is?” Taking his hand in hers, she leaned in as well “Stabbing myself in the eye with this pen” and finished with a saccharine sweet smile and dropping his hand. 

“What isn’t a joke?” Millie’s curiosity got the better of her as she watched the two of them, noting how Roxy didn’t even look up from her files at their flirting. She knew things weren't platonic between them even before her conversation with Shani, but there was something magnetic between them that drew attention.  
Seemingly forgetting that there were other people around them, the two Jews broke off their bickering and turned their attention toward the FBI agent. Looking back at each other, Shani rolled her eyes at Lonny as he nodded his head at her signaling for her to explain.   
“He was quoting part of the Jewish marriage ceremony. In the correct circumstances, if he finished and I took the ring then we’d be married under Jewish law. I just don’t think it’s something to make light of.”   
“Just like that?” Roxy couldn’t help but join the conversation having had her curiosity piqued.   
“With two valid witnesses present then technically yes.”   
“What’s a valid witness?” As a devout Christian, Millie was always a fan of the Old Testament.   
Deciding to join the explanation with his own spin, Lonny lit his cigarette and began counting the criteria off his fingers, “Jewish law requires witnesses to have a circumsized dick, read from the Torah at thirteen, be good observant Jew and not be related to the couple or each other.” 

Lonny had meant it as a joke but marrying Shani wouldn’t be a bad life, if anything it would be ideal he thought watching her leave to return to her files downstairs. He knew their sex life would be spectacular, it would be impossible not to be with his experience and their combined hotness. And Shani’s cooking and baking would be spectacular since Shelley Weiss was her mother. Lonny had never considered marriage until he met Shani. He never had time to consider it as he ran away from Jersey at 22 to become the Hollywood alcohol drug using narcissist she first met a year ago. But now as a clean ex-Hollywood narcissist, though he didn’t show it, he admired her. Although he joked about it, in total honestly she was his ideal woman. What man wouldn’t want a smart, caring, beautiful, confident, badass Jewish minded woman?

“Jersey, home sweet home. Smoked my first doobie about a mile from here, first of many. Fingered Sarah Waterson behind a Denny’s down that street.”   
“Well, as much as I’m enjoying this trip down memory lane, perhaps we should both try playing the quiet game for a while, yes?” Harriet was suddenly wishing to be anywhere but in this car.   
“Can’t stop now, the best one is yet to come.” Lonny said as he put the car in park and pointed right, “ Kellog Park. Just over that hill.”  
Leaning her head against the seat rest, Harriet quietly exclaimed “God…”   
“The place where my father told me that the only role I was born to play was nothing. Said it in Hebrew, too. Shum da var. Guess he figured, two languages would really drive the point home. Sweet ol’ Dad.”   
“Do you believe him? Sometimes, words sting more when you believe they’re the truth.”  
“Yeah, sometimes they just sting more because he’s an asshole.”   
“You are a lot of things, Lonny. ‘Nothing’ is not one of them.”   
Looking away Lonny let Harriet’s works sink in, before turning back and regarding her.   
“You pull off the hot scary Mary Poppins nun schtick [2] but my heart already belongs to a beautiful Jew with tits like two firm grapefruits” Lonny cupped his hands to emphasize his point, before continuing “If circumcised dick is your thing though, I can set you up with a nice, albeit a little young, freaky genius 20 year old who seems to be cursing anyone around him to death.”   
Using all her willpower to not punch him, Harriet instead raised the binoculars to her eyes, “Eyes on the prize, yes?” 

Leaning against the doorframe of one of Meyer’s various guest bedrooms, Shani waited for a response to her knock. Harriet had pulled her aside as she was finalizing plans with Mindy and told her to “Do us all a favor and check on him. He's doing a shitty job of hiding his nerves and if you can't snap him out of it then we're all fucked.”  
The door opened revealing a cleanly shaved Lonny Flash in a half buttoned white shirt and khaki slacks belonging to their hostage upstairs.  
“You should wear this and only this.” Shani joked as she followed him into the room and took a seat at the foot of the bed. “You know, I don’t think I've ever seen you without your porn star mustache.” If this was any other day, Lonny would have probably told a story about how he was approached by a porn director or how he had some racy home videos that they could reenact but not today. Beginning to realize the extent of his fear Shani decided to put her jokes aside and offered practical advice.  
“I know you’ve done this before but I’ll give you the undercover highlights since I know you enjoy the sound of my voice” With a teasing tone and a flip of her hair over her shoulder, Shani continued “If someone asks you a question you don’t know the answer to, don’t look up or down but rather look always at your mark but don’t stare. Don’t use seven words when four will do, the best lies are based in truth so be specific but not memorable and don’t shift your weight [3].”  
Taking the tie from Shani’s outstretched hand, Lonny stood in front of the mirror attempting to tie it.   
“You forgot PDA makes people uncomfortable” Failing at his first attempt, Lonny forced himself to relax his shoulders and took a breath, watching Shani laugh in the mirror’s reflection.   
“I hope you’re not kissing anyone at the Nazi factory”   
“Why? Jealous if I got to know someone in the biblical sense?” Lonny followed with a mutter of “fuck” as he failed a second time.  
“Maybe.” Shani got up and took the tie from him “Plus in this context, it would most likely draw attention since office romances are often frowned upon.”   
“How do we know the Nazis aren’t into the shadchin[4] business?” Lonny asked relaxing as he watched her expertly move the wide end of the tie under the small end.   
“You’re right, I’m sure the Nazis are working on Aryan babies as they simultaneously continue their mass genocide.” Shani chose to focus on creating the neck loop with the wide end rather than the mounting worry in the pit of her stomach.  
“Well someone has to inherit their Aryan utopia.” Countered Lonny as he noticed a row of freckles across Shani’s nose that he never knew was there while she pulled the wide end through the loop and adjusted the knot   
Smoothing down his tie, Shani turned serious as she looked him in the eye “Hey, do me a favor, don’t die, okay?”   
Lonny liked to believe that he had the gift of gab in any situation but as he looked into those emerald eyes, he knew Shani managed to continue to disprove his theory.  
A soft “okay” was the only response he could muster as his hands came to rest atop hers still left on his chest.   
Gazing at each other, they both reflected on the list of things that could have been said. Past events like meaningful moments, subtle touches or their shared kiss. As well as about their uncertain future such as bickering to continue, smiles to share and goals to accomplish. But as a Jewish proverb goes, “when the time comes for you to live, there aren't enough years” or words, in their case.   
“It’s showtime Flash!” called Joe from outside the door informing the pair that the great shofar had been blown [5]. 

Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, Shani waited in the old red Volkswagen Beetle. When Joe handed her the car, she felt that it was a choice that was too obvious considering Hilter helped designed it. Having driven the car, she felt that she didn't understand the obsession with German cars but then again she was biased having sworn to never buy a car made by Nazis.   
“Joe and Jonah, you’re up”   
Shani turned the key in the ignition and put the car into drive as Harriet signaled for the boys. Mentally praying that they had done it right, Shani made her way around the block hoping that the battery didn’t die too early.   
As she was coming to the stop sign before the Nazi factory, the car started to sputter allowing for enough time to make a left turn and then prompt die at the corner, in perfect view of the guard tower. Making a show of opening the hood and pretending to look under it, Shani watched the guards watch her through her round sunglasses.   
“Alright Shani, remember tits up[6]” Rolling her eyes at Harriet’s signal, Shani removed the earpiece and walked up to the guard tower plastering a fake valley girl smile across her face.  
“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you but my car broke down” turning and pointing to her car, she continued “over there and I’m running so late to my bartending job.”   
Shani mentally eye rolled as she watched the guards look over her denim mini skirt and low cut knit crop topped figure, thankful she had ignored Lonny’s “advice” to wear hot pants. She had initially put up a fight after being told to play the damsel in distress in their plan on the grounds of it being sexist and how she “refused to be a part of the objectification of women’s bodies”. But obviously, as she led the guards to her car, her complaints fell on deaf ears or rather as Harriet put it “you can bloody topple the patriarchy another day.”   
Making small talk with the guards as they looked over the VW Bug, Shani watched the gate to make sure that Joe was able to let Roxy in. All her willpower was being used to not break the taller guard’s hand as he touched her waist for a third time while keeping a smile on her face.   
“I think I found your problem sweetheart” Feigning interest, Shani looked at him “Your battery plug came undone. It should start now.”   
Going to the driver’s seat, she turned it on “Oh, thank you so much!”   
“You can thank us by telling us what bar you work at”   
Playing stupid, Shani innocently asked “But don’t you boys have work now?”   
Seemingly remembering that they were on duty and a guard check was imminent, the guards left without further comment. 

Opening the van’s driver door, Shani hopped into the seat having ditched the VW Bug two blocks away.   
“Hello katshke [7]” Mindy greeted as she took another puff of her cigarette.   
“Hi Mindy” Shani smiled at her. Mindy had adapted that nickname because it was one that her father used for her. Thinking of her parents, she hoped they were enjoying themselves bickering at the pool in Miami with the rest of the senior Jewish community.   
Settling in, Shani took the binoculars from the passenger seat to watch the neighboring roof to ensure that nobody was sneaking up on Harriet. 

Turning toward each other, Mindy and Shani shared a worried look after Harriet successfully calmed Lonny down over the earpiece. Holding a breath in for five seconds, Shani attempted to calm her raging heart. There was a reason she was a data analyst for the Mossad and not a field agent and that reason was because she was an anxious person. Lonny’s panic attack hadn’t done well to calm those growing fears as she was stuck to watch and wait as people she cared about attempted to stop a catastrophe.   
Shani quickly turned in her seat as she heard the static in her earpiece, “Mindy?”   
“There must be interference.” Shani marveled as she watched Mindy calmly turn dials trying to regain contact with Lonny.   
Putting on a fake tenor of calm, Shani asked Mindy if she can do anything to help.   
“No, no I have it” Mindy waved her off “Lonny’s a big boy, he listened to what I said.”   
With a soft whisper of “fuck”, Shani turned back to the factory. She knew that Lonny did in fact not listen to what Mindy said as he tended to ignore old people when they spoke.   
After what felt like an eternity, Lonny’s voice came back across the earpiece but that relief was quickly replaced with panic as his cover was blown. 

Walking as fast as Mindy could, Shani and Mindy made their way over to the south entrance where Roxy was waiting with the other van. Harriet had taken their van to go after Meyer, who took it upon himself to go on a solo mission to murder the colonel after the vasts had blown and the bedlam began.   
“What the fuck took you so long?” Roxy shouted as she impatiently leaned against the van.   
Holding her chest, Mindy wagged a finger at Roxy, “I am not as young as I look Roxy.” before getting into the passenger seat to catch her breath.   
“Where are the boys?”   
“The fuck do I know! But if they aren’t here in the next three minutes, we’re leaving their asses.”   
“I’m so glad to know you care Rox” Joe’s voice came from the dark as he and Lonny emerged from the bushes.  
Moving forward, Shani threw her arms around Lonny’s neck fighting back the tears of relief of seeing him unscratched, “You are an absolute idiot.”   
Wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, Lonny buried his nose in her neck enjoying the smell of her floral perfume that he had grown so accustomed to.   
“As nauseatingly sweet this is, it’s time to go lovebirds.”   
Joe Torrance, his eternal cockblock Lonny thought as he kept a hand at the small of her back and followed Shani into the van’s backspace.   
“Hey Rox?” Joe’s voice broke the silence that had overtaken the van as Roxy started the engine.   
“Yes, Joe?”  
“Why is there blood on the van’s floor and wall?”   
Opening her eyes, Shani inspected the blood on the van wall which she had apparently missed.   
“Meyer killed Schmidt”  
“RIP my man” Lonny mused as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the van’s wall.   
Shani leaned her head against Lonny’s shoulder, deciding that since she’d get shit anyway for them all witnessing her hug Lonny, she might as well be comfortable on the drive home.   
Lonny’s head was suddenly jerked having lost it’s resting spot on top of Shani’s head when she suddenly sat up as if remembering something, “Guys, where is Jonah?”   
Roxy short stopped the van causing all the occupants to be jerked forward, “I’m gonna murder that fucking child!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The full phrase is “Harei at m'kudeshet lee, b’taba-at zu. K’dat Moshe v’Yisrael which translates as “Behold, by this ring you are consecrated to me as my wife according to the laws of Moses and Israel.”  
> [2] Schtick is Yiddish word referring to a gimmick associated with a particular person or a person's special talent/interest  
> [3] This is an adapted quote from the movie Ocean’s Eleven (2001)  
> [4] A Shadchin refers to a matchmaker   
> [5] It’s an adapted quote which Meyer said in Episode 9. The Shofar refers to (typically) a ram’s horn which is used for religious purposes such as synagogue services on Rosh Hashanah or at the end of Yom Kippur. In this context, however, it refers to how the shofar was taken to war to be used as a signal that the war had begun.  
> [6] Adapted the usage of ‘tits up’ from the Marvelous Mrs. Maisel where it’s used to mean “look alive/ it’s showtime”   
> [7] Katshke is Yiddish for duck
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling at each other, neither of them moved enjoying the tranquility the other brought amidst their chaotic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Episode 10 (Eilu v' Eilu)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, liked and commented on this series. This is the ending I had always envisioned and hope you all enjoyed! While this is the ending of the ‘Ties that Bind’ series, it’s technically not the ending for Lonny and Shani. I’m currently editing a companion one-shot about their aforementioned date [1] and might do a prequel/sequel series.

Sitting at the conference table at Meyer’s house, Shani felt like she lost the ability to breath. Her mind went to the previous week, where they had taken time off to rest after bringing down Schilder Corporation. Sure, she was worried about Meyer’s health but overall, she felt free and calm as she spent time with her family.  
The rest of the room was in a state of panic and disorder as Jonah got up and informed the Hunters for a second time, “Meyer Offerman is dead. He died 30 years ago at a DP camp, at the hands of this motherfucker, The Wolf. It’s done.”  
Knocking her chair over as she quickly got up, Shani left the room without a single glance back. Using the wall as support, Shani slowly made her way down the hallways, having to remind herself to breathe as she made her way to the front door. But the sound of shattering glass in the direction of Meyer’s den drew her attention from her original path. 

“Oops” Lonny Flash exclaimed in a monotone voice as he shakily poured himself a glass of what he assumed was bourbon. Looking at the drink, Lonny decided even if it wasn’t bourbon he’d still drink it.  
“Lonny” For a second, Lonny wondered if Shani’s voice was real or just the voice in his head.  
They had seen each other over their week off when he took her to dinner, she had worn red and it was nice to spend time together not surrounded by murdering Nazi plots. Neither of them called it a date, he described it as a celebratory dinner, but they both knew things weren't platonic between them. He knew that without her, he would have had nothing which is one of the reasons why he took her to dinner. Before she left the cab they shared after the Tilda fiasco, she turned to him and told him that she knew there was a second act for “the great Lonny Flash”. The sincerity and belief in her voice made Lonny shyly admit that he had a couple play ideas. Her faith in his ability became the main fuel for his writing, but it also helped to have her encouragement, advice and offered critiques.  
The old Lonny Flash would have thrown a lavish party and got shitfaced as he told anyone in earshot his good news. But now, the proud smile that lit up her face as he told her that his play was set to open off Broadway in the spring was the only thing he needed[1].  
Lonny’s enjoyable walk down memory lane was met with the harsh reality that hit him in the face as he looked at Shani’s red rimmed eyes.  
Refusing to meet her eyes, Lonny instead looked back down at the drink in his hand “What's the point of being good? What has it got me?”  
“Fuck Meyer or the Wolf or whatever the fuck his name is!” Catching herself as new tears sprang in her eyes, Shani took a shaky breath “You’re doing it for Ruth! Zikhrono livrakha [2]. And most of all for yourself! You’re going to throw everything away because a Nazi decided to fuck with our lives? The Lonny Flash I know wouldn’t.”  
“What about Leonard Flazenstein?”  
Shani placed her hand his bicep, “Especially him”  
Looking at her and back at his drink, Lonny shook his head a couple times before pouring the drink on the floor.  
Smiling at him, Shani took his hand “Come on, let’s get out of this gehinnom [3].”

Lonny blindly followed Shani as she led him down a string of turns until they stopped in front of a sign that read ‘Cohen’s Bakery’.  
“I don’t want a fucking rugelach”  
“Who the fuck says this is about you? I don't want to be alone” Shani angrily confessed looking up at him with tears in her eyes before storming off into the bakery.  
Standing at the counter waiting for her ordered raspberry and chocolate rugelach, Shani ignored Lonny as he came in after her. She didn’t even need to turn around to know it was him as she smelled, what she referred to as his “porn star cologne”, and took the desserts to the small table in the bakery after he paid.  
Never having received intentional silent treatment from Shani, she, like everyone else, would ignore his salacious comments, Lonny tried to diffuse the tension by trying a raspberry rugelach.  
“You’re right that these are good” Receiving no answer from the brunette looking out of the window, Lonny pushed on “But you’d be joking if you think they’re better than the chocolate. It’s a classic!”  
“Shani?”  
Turning towards him, Shani let the tears she’d been holding fall. Shani was not an overtly emotional person, she was a person who cried in places she deemed safe and public places were certainly not safe. But looking at Lonny, she knew why she was crying in the bakery in broad daylight. Until this point, she had yet to acknowledge what she knew in her heart, that Lonny had become a place of comfort and safety to her.  
Not having expected her to cry, Lonny froze before exclaiming “fuck” and noisily moving his chair around the table to be next to her. Glaring back at the disapproving Jewish mother with her horde of vilde khius [4], Lonny gathered Shani up in his arms.  
“You know I like you, and normally I would do anything in my power to make you feel better but I don’t know how...” Try as he had, Lonny for the life of him had no idea what to do. If his almost relapse was any indication, finding out about Meyer had rocked him his world too. Listening to her cries, Lonny thought of how the Hunt was an ugly business but he also knew that the world was full of beauty. Without the ugly and bad, then nobody would ever know beauty and good and without the Hunt, he never would have met her, a woman who brought such beauty into his life.  
Lonny stroked her hair as he spoke hoping to calm her cries, “Meyer doesn’t change what good we’ve done”  
Removing her head from his chest, Shani admitted what she had been trying to forget since she became a Hunter “We’re killers, no Yom Kippur [5] will fix that. This isn't the person I wanted to be.”  
“You're the best person I know. Always been kind to me and Jonah and everyone you meet. You’re also a good Jew, you daven [6], give tzedakah[7] and hell, you’re even still a virgin despite my best efforts!” Cupping her cheek with his palm, Lonny continued “The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always ruin the good things or make them not important [8]. Look at all the good you’ve done, Shani. You helped topple a fucking Nazi empire like the Wonder Woman you are.”  
Lonny wiped away the stray tears as he noticed Shani fail to suppress a smile and finished his thought “And if you ever need help getting into your Wonder Woman suit, I’m your guy.”  
Shani laughed despite herself as she took her mirror compact out of her purse to touch up her makeup as her tears had stopped.  
Leaning back in his chair, Lonny watched her “So what happens now?”  
Closing her compact with a snap and meeting Lonny’s eyes, Shani squeezed his hand “I’m not sure, but we’ll figure it out.” 

Standing in Meyer’s kitchen, Shani looked at the flowers in Meyer’s garden as she drank her cup of tea. Jonah had asked them if they wanted out of the Hunt, like Mindy and Joe, and Shani had seriously considered it. She recalled all the times she’s spent here joking with Meyer, complaining about Lonny and sneaking Murray sweets without the prying eyes of Mindy. She was so young and naive then but would she change it?  
Jonah was right when he said “if not us, then who?” She had spent these months convincing herself that winning meant getting out, just kill one more Nazi and then it’s over, but in what world do you get to leave the boxing ring and declare victory [9]?  
A Holocaust survivor once wrote that the greatest task a person can do is to find meaning in their life. He found that there were three possible sources of meaning: in doing significant work, in caring for someone and in finding courage in difficult times [10]. Being a part of the Hunt had given her those three chances, it was hard work and her hands had blood on them but maybe this was her tafkid [11]. 

“So what are you going to tell your parents? I know they wouldn’t be big fans of you running off to Eastern Europe” Lonny knew her parents, like his, had zero desire for their children to visit the countries which aided in the death of millions of Jews. But Lonny had stopped doing what his parents wanted years ago.  
Smiling at him as he entered the kitchen, Shani responded “I’m not sure yet, maybe I’ll tell them you and I eloped. You know, give them something to be really annoyed at.”  
“You gotta get down on your knee and ask first Shoshana.” Lonny smirked as he saw a flash of annoyance cross her face as he used her full Hebrew name. “Plus I’m not a cheap bride, I want at least a 24 karat diamond.”  
“Ok, I’ll get you 24 carrots. I hope you like your carrots orange and covered in dirt.” She joked back leaning against the kitchen countertop he had come to rest against.  
“I feel like I deserve more, that hug after Schilder Corp definitely told me how much you cared.” Wagging his finger at her, he leaned in “I know you were so worried about me.“  
“You're right, I was.”  
Lonny choked on his inhalation, “What”.  
“You scared the hell out of me at Schilder Corporation. When your cover was blown, I thought you were gonna die, and that I'd never see you again.” Sitting in the van with Mindy knowing that there was nothing for her to do but sit and wait had been the worst few minutes of her life. In those minutes, she realized how her feelings for Lonny were deeper than a crush. It became solidified when Mindy took her hands and assuredly told her to “Have emunah [12], you and Lonny have a long lovely life ahead of you together” and how, just like now, those words brought tears to her eyes.  
“I’m sorry” Lonny hadn’t expected her to turn serious amongst their bantering and least of all to tell him how he scared her, that was the last thing he wanted to do to her.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again.”  
Lonny reached out and took her hands in his, “Hey, it takes a lot more to get rid of Lonny Flash.”  
“It better” Shani said with a snort. 

“You should be careful too, I remember someone getting stabbed in the shoulder by an SS officer.” Lonny’s finger came to brush the scar on her left shoulder as he spoke, “Glad to see it hasn't stopped you from wearing halter tops though.” Looking at the scar, Lonny distinctly remembered how he felt that night. He didn't think he knew true fear until he heard Shani cry out and found her shakily holding a bleeding shoulder.  
“I take very good care of myself” Shuddering at the goosebumps Lonny’s fingers were creating, Shani thought back to that night. He was right that she got stabbed, but she stabbed the motherfucker right back with his Nazi pitchfork.  
Lonny’s face turned serious as he raised his right hand up as if swearing an oath, “I know but I’d like to volunteer to share those duties with you.”  
Laughing, Shani laced her fingers through Lonny’s and leaned in as if to kiss him. Ghosting her lips over his and she whispered, “You’re such an idiot Arieh [13]” before promptly leaning away smiling.  
The look of disappointment of the tease was quickly replaced with a playful smirk as Lonny caught her by the waist and maneuvered them so she was trapped between the countertop and his body.  
“And yet you still like me! Plus I know you think I’m funny.” Lonny said smiling as he felt Shani move her hands to rest on his chest allowing her fingers to brush the exposed skin.  
Removing a hand from his chest, Shani pointed a finger correcting him, “No, I said you make me laugh. Funny is a talent, you just say dumb shit that gets me laughing.” 

Smiling at each other, neither of them moved enjoying the tranquility the other brought amidst their chaotic life.  
Looking at her, Lonny saw hope for a future. Until the Hunt, he had spent a lot of time lying to himself because he was afraid to find what he truly wanted. But Ruth had made him face the truth, the drugs, booze and sex were just other forms of lies he told himself to live. He had always joked that a life of monogamy wasn’t for him but Ruth knew that he would settle down for the right girl and looking at Shani, he knew she was right. A future full of bickering and sexual innuendos, mostly by him, but also stability, comfort and adventure was something Lonny could get used to. It also helped that Shani’s model good looks would be great arm candy as he won his second Tony for his play.  
Looking at him, she understood that there were a lot of things she didn’t know. But she did know one thing for certain, even with the chaos and their differences she would be forever grateful for him. Grateful for the light and laughter he brought to any situation, reminding her that even in darkness there were reasons to smile. She knew that no matter what would come their way, they’d have each other and they’d figure it out together.  
Their reverie was broken by a British voice ringing out like a church bell, “Are you two done eye fucking yet? Those Nazi bastards aren't going to kill themselves while you two shag like bunnies.”  
Turning back to Lonny, Shani smirked and raised an eyebrow at him “Ready to follow a girl?”  
Squeezing her hip, Lonny gave her a confident smile, “Always and anywhere.”  
Interlocking their hands, Shani laughed as she and Lonny left the kitchen together ready to see what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] There will be a companion one-shot written about the ‘date’  
> [2] Zikhrono livrakha translates from Hebre as blessed memory and it is an honorific term said following a deceased person's name.  
> [3] Gehinnom is Hebrew for Hell  
> [4] Vilde khius is Yiddish for wild animals  
> [5] Yom Kippur is the Jewish day of atonement  
> [6] Daven (or the act of davening) refers to praying in Yiddish  
> [7] Tzedakah translated from Hebrew means “justice" or "righteousness but it refers to the act of giving charity  
> [8] This is an adapted quote from the TV show Doctor Who (Season 5, Episode 10)  
> [9] This is an adapted quote from the Veronica Mars movie (2014)  
> [10] The Holocaust survivor is Viktor E. Frankl and this is a paraphrased idea from his book ‘Man’s Search for Meaning’  
> [11] Tafkid is the Hebrew word for task and therefore, it refers to a man’s purpose in life which is a cornerstone tenet of Judaism  
> [12] Emunah is the Hebrew word for faith  
> [13] The name Leonard translates from old German as lion so I decided to make Lonny’s Hebrew name the Hebrew version of lion which is Arieh (also spelled Aryeh) 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Kiddish means "sanctification," and in this context it refers to the celebratory meal after synagogue  
> [2]Shtus is Yiddish for nonsense  
> [3] Khasene is Yiddish for wedding
> 
> A couple of quotes are borrowed/inspired by The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
